


A Terrasen Prom

by FlameofSerenity



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Aelin Galythnius is going to Prom!





	A Terrasen Prom

Aelin sucked in her breath, hands gripping the back of her desk chair as Lysandra tugged the zipper of her dress up. Even still, Lysandra hissed, “Suck in!”

Aelin gasped. “If I suck in anymore, my uterus will be in my throat!”

Lysandra snorted, but was able to get the zipper the rest of the way up and step back. Aelin turned, hugging her hands to her chest. Lysandra looked stunning in a deep emerald gown, the top almost shear with leaves embroidered like lace along her chest and arms and a tulle skirt that had a slit up the leg. She was shocked the school had allowed something so scandalous, especially with the low V-neckline, but it suited Lysandra perfectly.

Aelin looked down at her own baby blue dress. It had off-the-shoulder cuff sleeves and a full-bodied skirt with white embroidery dotted along the fabric. Her dream gown really… Aelin frowned, smoothing the skirt with light hands.

Lysandra pulled took Aelin’s hands in her own and Aelin glanced back up at her best friend’s worried expression. Her hair was pulled back in jeweled clip, with soft dark brown curls framing her face. “Are you sure you’re up for this? We don’t have to go…”

Aelin shook her head, straightening her back with confidence she didn’t feel. “It’d be lame if we didn’t go now, especially since we’re already dressed.”

“But Chaol-”

Aelin cut her off, eyebrows furrowing as a pang flashed through her heart. “Chaol can suck my dick for all I care.” But Lysandra knew she was lying, giving Aelin that knowing expression of hers. Aelin’s face dropped. “He broke up with me a week before prom, Lys. Who does that?”

Lysandra hugged her. “An idiot, that’s who. So we’re going to go anyway and he’s going to see just how fabulous you are and regret the day he was born!”

Her voice was filled with such genuine fervor that it made Aelin smile. After a moment, Aelin nodded. “Okay.”

~~~

The Ballroom was extravagant, that’s the only word Aelin thought came close to describing it. Decked in shades of blues, purples, and white, the Hotel Ballroom would make a Queen stop dead in her tracks at its beauty. Three chandeliers sent dancing lights across the floor and walls, making it feel ethereal.

Aelin’s jaw dropped as she and Lysandra swept in along with the other members of their high school- Aelin standing out because she was one of the few sophomores. She squirmed, eyes darting like a nervous doe.

Lysandra reached over and pinched her, causing Aelin to jerk her head over with a hiss. “Stop looking for him, you’ll drive yourself crazy.” It was a hushed whisper and Aelin scowled.

They drew over to one side of the massive room, dropping by the refreshments table to get punch before it got spiked. Finally having an inkling of privacy as the loud music started and people rushed to the dance floor, Aelin leaned over and whispered, “What if he’s here with another girl?”

Lysandra sighed. “Even if he is, she won’t be nearly as pretty or as smart as you.”

The compliment fell on deaf ears as Aelin resumed her scanning of the crowd. Lysandra let her be, knowing Aelin would have to find Chaol before she did anything else- even dance.

But Aelin found someone else, standing in the center of a group of males with his head thrown back as he laughed. His short silver hair nearly glittered in the light, the swirling tattoo down his face still a shock to see amongst high schoolers. He was the school’s own Bad BoyTM and relished in every dirty deed in the book. Aelin hadn’t recognized him at first without his signature leather jacket, but his group of friends were also unmistakable. Aelin shoved her elbow into Lysandra, who cursed loud enough to have several heads turn towards them, but Aelin didn’t care. “Rowan Whitethorn is here!” She struggled to lower her voice so it wasn’t a shout.

Lysandra’s mouth dropped open. “You’re joking! Where?” Her eyes greedily scanned the crowd until she found him- it wasn’t like he blended it. “Holy shit. What is he doing here?”

The girls leaned their heads even closer. “I don’t know! He’s a senior, so it’s fully in his right to come since the ticket it free for them.”

Lysandra still looked dumbfounded. “But he never comes to these things! And I don’t see Lyria with him.” Lyria was the head cheerleader and had been Rowan’s girlfriend for as long as Aelin had ever known. They were practically inseparable, the typical “good girl” falling for the Bad BoyTM. Aelin had always been jealous since they were the school’s Power Couple, not helping that she’d liked Rowan ever since he’d shoved a boy that was messing with her off the playground in fourth grade.

But he’d never paid her any mind, not even once Aelin grew boobs, packed on a decent amount of muscle playing lacrosse, and shot up to be taller than most of the girls in her class. Rowan had only ever had eyes for Lyria and her hot cheerleader body.

Not that Aelin had cared after she’d met Chaol, who’d swept her off her feet with his toned athletic body and meaningless promises- but she’d never forgotten Rowan, or the fluttering thrill his presence sent through her stomach. “Maybe they broke up?” Aelin didn’t dare let herself hope, not with the still-constant ache of Chaol’s dumping her.

“Let’s make sure he sees you, then.” Lysandra grinned like a fiend and, before Aelin could protest, dragged them onto the dancefloor.

~~~

Rowan wanted to leave and he’d been at the prom for less than twenty minutes. He wouldn’t even be here if Fenrys hadn’t threatened to withhold the after-party location if he didn’t show. Sneaking sips from the flask hid in his jacket, Rowan scowled at the people around him- most of whom he didn’t know their names. Lyria was nowhere to be seen, and good riddance. She’d left him for some college guy’s dick, so she wasn’t his problem any longer.

Fenrys nudged him, drinking from a cup of punch that had definitely been spiked by now. “Cheer up, man, you look like death.”

Rowan shook his head. “I wonder why. It’s almost like I didn’t want to come.”

Fenrys only grinned. “It’s our last prom before graduating! You’ll thank me later.”

“I doubt it.” Rowan muttered and Lorcan on his left snorted, the only one who heard. He had also been dragged here by Fenrys with the promise of an after-party.

Fenrys visibly checked out a girl that passed and she blushed, scampering away with her friends. Rowan rolled his eyes, but checked out one of the girl’s friends and winked just for the hell of it. He at least shouldn’t warm his bed alone after putting so much effort into this evening- Rowan was wearing a suit for gods-sake.

While Rowan’s head was turned to the side, following the group of girls as they wandered back to the dance floor, he saw her- and sucked in a breath. Aelin Galythnius. She was twirling in circles with another girl in a dark dress. Rowan’s eyes widened at the pale blue dress Aelin wore, showing off her neck, shoulders, and the enticing swell of her breasts. She was stunning, but that was nothing new.

Fenrys was talking, but froze at the expression on Rowan’s face, following his gaze to Aelin. “Shit! Is that Aedion’s little sister?”

“Cousin.” Rowan corrected out of habit, shoving Fenrys when the man started to practically drool. Another shove when he wouldn’t stop staring. “Stop. You know Aedion will have our asses if we even look at her the wrong way.”

Fenrys wrenched his gaze away as if it took extreme effort, Rowan had to admit he was feeling the same- his eyes wanting to stray back to Aelin as those hips moved in time to the pulsing music. “Damn, she might be worth an ass-whooping in that dress.”

Lorcan shook his head at them, the only one in their group with a loving and supportive girlfriend and who had no interest in leering at other women. “No girl is worth that shit, but I’ll pay for tickets if you decide to be a dumbass.”

Rowan had to even his breathing, reminding himself of the words he spoke next, “She’s in a relationship, Fen.”

Something dangerous sparkled in Fenrys’s eyes. “You didn’t hear?”

Rowan scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Heard what, jackass?”

Fenrys grinned. “Westfall dumped her last week.”

Rowan choked in his drink, having made the mistake of trying to take a drink to calm his nerves. It took him a second to say, “That cocksucker did what?”

Lorcan twirled his glass, disinterested. “I believe he said-”

Rowan’s fists curled. “I know what he said, Lorcan.” The words were a hiss and he took a long breath, running a hand through his hair. “I knew Westfall was dumb, but damn.”

Fen nodded. “I honestly pity him. Aedion must be plotting his murder as we speak.”

“Whose murder am I plotting?” Every muscle in Rowan’s body tensed at the sudden voice. They turned in unison to see Aedion Ashryver standing behind them.

Fen only smirked in his usual fashion. “Chaol Westfall.

Aedion’s head only tilted to the side. “Why would I be killing Chaol?”

Rowan let out a breath, willing his face to remain neutral and wishing he were anywhere but there. Fen’s smile fell, uncertain about giving this news. “He’s your Lacrosse captain, I assumed you knew…”

Aedion now walked closer, his surprising height making even Fen look short. “Knew what, Moonbeam?”

Rowan, now half behind Aedion, shook his head furiously, but Fenrys stumbled on. “About Westfall and your cousin- that he dumped her.”

The look that passed over Aedion’s face in a mere flash was one of pure rage, but Rowan respected his ability to hold it down. “Oh.” He said. “If you’ll excuse me…” Then as fast as he’d appeared, Aedion was gone.

Rowan stared at Fenrys until the man went, “What?!”

Rowan shook his head in unison with Lorcan. “Why the fuck did you do that? It’s none of our business.”

Fenrys shrugged. “He deserved to know.”

Rowan ran a hand through his hair, catching the glint of Aedion’s blonde hair as the man half-dragged his cousin off the dancefloor.

~~~

“Ow! Aedion, you’re hurting me.” Aelin murmured the words as her cousin manhandled her into a corner of the ballroom, glaring away any people nearby. Lysandra had followed them over and Aedion glared at her too, but she held firm.

At last, Aedion hissed, “When were you going to tell me that Westfall dumped you?”

Aelin cringed. “I was planning on it, there just never seemed like a good time.”

Those eyes that were identical to hers held death. “A good time? Aelin! I’ve been friendly with him all week when I should have been kicking his ass!” His voice was damn near close to a shout and the girls both shushed him. They were drawing too many eyes.

Aelin could only sigh. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d react badly.”

A muscle in Aedion’s jaw twitched. “He. Dumped. You.”

She let out a breath, that weight back on her chest. “Thanks for the reminder.” She’d meant to say it sarcastically but her voice broke.

Aedion watched Aelin’s face drop as she fought the tears that wanted to ruin her. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Aelin shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over. It’s done. I just want to move on and have a nice night. Is that too much to ask for?” Aedion’s face softened in a way it only did for Aelin.

Lysandra came up and looped her arm around Aelin’s waist. “Who told you anyway?”

Aedion looked almost confused. “Fenrys Moonbeam. He, Rowan, and Lorcan were talking about it for some reason.”

Aelin’s heart gave a discordant thump. “What? Why?”

Aedion shrugged. “You’d have to ask them. They seemed interested for whatever reason.”

Lysandra sent Aelin a knowing glance that made the corner of her mouth turn up. Rowan Whitethorn was talking about her- it was actually a dream come true.

Aedion glanced between them. “Why do you have that look on your faces?”

“No reason.” Lysandra lied and began to pull them away, but Aedion grabbed Aelin’s hand.

“Hey,” His voice was much softer now, serious. Aedion’s face was pressed with worry. “Can we talk about this later though?”

Aelin bit her lip. She didn’t want to, but knew she owed him the story at the very least. “Sure.” Aedion nodded and let Lysandra drag Aelin away.

Several feet away, Lysandra giggled and pulled on Aelin’s arm. “Rowan was talking about you!”

Aelin shushed her by swatting her arm. “Not because he likes me. My break-up is good gossip I guess.” She sneaked a glance over to where Rowan and his friends still stood. As if he could feel her gaze, Rowan looked her way- an odd emotion on his face.

Lysandra seemed to push her in his direction. “You should talk to him. Start some drama, it’d be good for you.”

Aelin’s heartbeat picked up. “Don’t even put those thoughts in my head. Just because we don’t see Lyria, it doesn’t mean he isn’t still with her.”

Lysandra only rolled her eyes. “Then why is he still looking at you?” Aelin’s heart stopped.

~~~

Rowan couldn’t take his eyes off her, especially once those gold-rimmed turquoise eyes had met his and even long after she’d torn them away. Fen nudged him quite harshly and Rowan glared over at him. “What?”

Fen shook his head. “Why don’t you just go talk to her already? You obviously want to.”

“Why?” Lorcan murmured, knowingly. “She’s already on her way over.”

Rowan tensed and the others laughed. He finally glanced over to see Aelin making her way over to them. It almost took his breath away, the way she moved with such confidence. Like a Queen. But it was her face that caught him, the nervous biting of her cheek that was evident even so far away.

Rowan held his breath and when Aelin finally reached them she cocked her hip out, stared them down, and said, “So, you’ve been talking about me?”

Rowan was left speechless, so it was Fenrys who said, “And if we were?”

Aelin turned those eyes on Fen and Rowan could see the miniscule flinch of Fen’s shoulders. Aelin seemed to notice it too and smiled. “You’re Fenrys, right?”

Fenrys looked down at her, but Aelin wasn’t intimidated. “Yeah, why?”

That head tilted to the side, eyes assessing Fen up and down in the way a doctor might. “I’ve seen a couple of your games.”

That usual charismatic Fen smirk was back. “Oh yeah? And what’d you think, little lady?”

Without a beat, Aelin laughed. “That your swings are weak because you don’t use your legs enough.”

Lorcan howled while Fenrys could only gape at Aelin. Rowan was trying to hide his grin behind his hand. Aelin’s eyes flicked to his and that grin spread. Rowan looked at Fen, who was still looking like an idiot, and winked. “She’s got a mouth on her you have to admit.”

Fenrys composed himself, steeling his face to neutral, but it was Rowan who asked, “Anything else we can do for you?”

Aelin bit her lip, eyes flicking over Rowan with a little spark in them. “No, I think that’s it.” And they al watched her strut away, but Rowan could only wait a beat before he followed right on her heels.

They were in the middle of the crowd when Rowan caught her wrist. The music was pulsing around them, some pop song that was popular but Rowan didn’t know the words. In the small area, Rowan had to draw her back to face him. It was an almost embrace, Aelin’s hand coming up to his chest. He heard her sharp inhale and he asked, “Will you dance with me?”

Aelin grinned. “Yes.”

 

 

 


End file.
